Prince Harrison of York
by Gigimagic
Summary: Harry Potter was given to a Muggle orphanage and was adopted by Duchess Sarah and Prince Andrew. Some timing is off I know, I changed it to make it fit. Unknown pairings so far but open to suggestions. Dark/Grey!Harry eventually. This is year one. First year will be K but might get worse in later sequel if continued.


AN:If this goes well I think I love I enough to do all seven years of Hogwarts… maybe.

It was a cool November morning that found Mr and Mrs Dursley starring down at a crying bundle on their front lawn. They were fast to pull it into the house, lest any of the neighbours were to see it. Perhaps if the Dursley's had bothered to read the note, pinned to his blanket they might have thought twice about what they were about to do but they simply threw it away without a second glance. Unbeknown to them, they changed the fait of the entire wizarding world.

The Dursley's were dropping the now sleeping child at an orphanage not but an hour later, they never once looked back. They simply put him down, jumped back into there car an sped away without notice.

No one found the crying infant for another two hours until Miss. Maudy, the orderly, went out for the post. She immediately scooped the child into her arms and carried him into the building. The young boy was swaddled in a dark blue blanket with a golden 'H' stitched into the corner. She stroked dark tufts of hair off of his head to revel a red, angry looking scar. Miss. Maudy was shocked, what could have happened to give such a small child that mark? His eyes fluttered open to revel two astonishingly green orbs.

"We'll call you Harrison." She whispered to him.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Three year old Harrison sat on his bed smiling brightly at Miss. Maudy as she helped him dress for the day. It was once again the time when young couples would come to look at the children. Harrison couldn't help but feel like an animal being goggled at at the zoo but Miss. Maudy told him to be on his best behaviour and he always listened to her. The children had been told to play in the nursery like any other day, Harrison watched as all the kids went to play in the middle of the room, he didn't have any friends, all the other kids were loud and obtrusive. Harry liked to keep to himself, not talking to anyone but Miss. Maudy. Harrison sat down in the corner of the room reading _The Giving Tree_, which he could proudly say he didn't need any help doing.

Harrison watched disdainfully as young couples came in and talked to the children, not even registering the green eyed boy calculating them in the corner. As the day progressed Harrison had read nearly all the books on the shelf, he was just starting on _Green Eggs and Ham _when a woman's voice startled him.

"Hello there." Harrison looked up at the first person to speak with him all day. A tall and pretty woman with grey eyes smiled down at him. "I'm Sarah, and may I ask what your name is?"

"Harrison" was his short reply.

"Well Harrison, it just so happens that you are reading my favourite book. Would you like some help?" She looked over at him kindly.

He could read perfectly fine, but Miss. Maudy had told him to be kind so he smiled over at her and said, "Yes Please."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mrs. Maudy couldn't help but grin as she looked over at Harrison reading with Sarah. She'd be lying if she had said she didn't send her over there, she was faund of Harrison and wanted nothing but the best for him and who better the Duchess Sarah and Prince Andrew of York.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

It was both a sad and happy day for young Harrison, he was sad to have to leave Miss. Maudy but happy to be gaining parents. His few belongings were being sent ahead to his new home, a car was being sent for him and it was due to arrive any minute now. A sharp rap on the door was heard and Miss. Maudy opened it to revel a smiling Sarah looking over at her new charge. Harrison gave Miss. Maudy one last teary hug, promised to visit and grasped Sarah's hand. She led the young boy out to a small blue car and sat with him in the back.

It was an hour later that the car pulled into Sunninghill Park. Harrison felt his jaw drop and Sarah chuckled, she had been told it was a rare treat to see the young boy outwardly display any emotions.

"Do you like it?" She asked threw giggles.

"Ya, I do." He said. "I really do"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Albus Dumbledore paced his office. Harry Potter was missing and it had taken them four years to notice. He kicked himself for assuming the Dursley's would go along with his plan. He had searched for over a year now and could find no trace of the boy who lived. How had his plans all fallen so quickly?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A ten year old Prince Harrison of York was currently helping his mother lay down his sister Eugenie who was one year old and who had been crying for the last hour.

"Harrison dear?" his mother asked, looking frazzled.

"Yes mother?" He asked.

"Could you go check on your sister?" He simply nodded his head and went in search of the young girl.

Harrison's younger sister Beatrice was three and quite rambunctious. Harrison had always been a quiet child and liked to keep to himself, the same could not be said for his little sister.

"Beatrice!" His voice echoed down the empty halls.

"Come find me!" Came a small giggly voice. Harrison gowned, he loved his sisters more than anything but had no time for their games. He looked around to make sure no one was watching before letting go a small fraction of the power he had learnt he had a few years ago.

He grinned and walked straight up to a tall mahogany door, opening it as silently as he could he tip toed in. He grabbed the little girl behind the curtain who's small shoes were poping out the bottom. He scooped up the now giggling girl and began to tickle her.

"HARRISON!" his name echoed through the halls and he began to follow his mothers voice.

"Mother?" He asked, surprised she was not in the main living rooms of there home.

"I'm in the sitting room Harrison!" She called. Harrison started at that, the room was reserved for guests but he straightened his clothes and prepared himself to meet the unexpected guest.

In the room his mother was serving tea to greasy haired man with black eyes. He caught the mans eye and could see him double take.

"Potter? It couldn't be you." he asked in bewilderment.

"Pardon me? My name is Harrison of York" He swooped into a regal bow. "May I ask why I was summoned mother." He immediately took on his regal ways and could see his mother role her eyes out of the corner of his own. The man stared for the briefest of moments after before slipping on a mask of cool intellect, making a mental note to speak to Dumbledore later.

"My name Severus Snape, but you may address me as Professor or Sir." He looked satisfied as Harrison respectfully nodded. "I am a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Pardon me?" Sarah asked in bewilderment, prepared to call for someone to 'escort' this obviously crazy man out, but before she could she noticed a dark smirk on her sons face.

"I knew it" he muttered.

"What was that?" The professor asked.

I knew it." He said louder and smiling broadly everything in the room rose off of the floor and started to rise toward the cathedral ceiling.

His mother screamed and he saw Snape pull a stick out of his robe and watched dejectedly as everything in the room came down again. Harrison could see the shock on the faces of both of the rooms occupants.

"You seem to have extraordinary control" Snape said before he could stop himself. Harrys smirk broadened.

"What's going on!" Sarah screamed and promptly fainted.

"Mother!" Harrison called.

Snape pulled a thick green liquid in a phial out of his robes, which Harrison thought resembled a dress, and massaged the liquid down her throat. He then stood and pointed the stick at her. "Rennervate" He said and Sarah's eyes fluttered open, she looked much calmer.

"Calming drought" Snape said for Harrison's benefit.

'ree-nur-VAH-tee' Harrison committed the word to memory knowing it would come in handy.

"Where can I get one of those sticks?" Harrison asked eyes never leaving Snapes wand.

"It is known as a wand, and if all goes according to plan, I will come back tomorrow to take you shopping for one and your school supplies… That is if you decide to attend" He said the last to Harrison's mother who giggled and said,

"Go have fun with the bat Harrison you're to uptight." Then she flipped her wings an flew around. "I'm a bat to!"

"I might have given her a bit much potion." Severus stated matter-of-factly. "I'll be here promptly at seven in the morning, you will be prepared to leave."

Without another word Snape turned heel and went straight to Professor Dumbledore to tell him of 'the boy with Lilly's eyes.'

"I feel funny" said Sarah.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dumbledore sat in his office staring sadly into the fire place, none of the letters had Harry Potter's name on it. He had been sure one would lead him to the boy who had evaded him for years. He was shocked out of his revelry when the greasy haired potions master fell through his fireplace looking frazzled.

"Severus my boy? What are you doing here? I didn't think I'd see you until the beginning of term." He was rather shocked.

"Headmaster, I've found him, I've found Harry Potter."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Harry was sitting at the front door, only glancing down at his watch once. Harrison prided himself on his collectedness, he felt ashamed to show emotion and weakness to others and he was determined not to appear anxious now.

A sharp rap on the door was heard promptly at seven, the loud noise caused Eugenie to start wailing, his mother had forgotten to close the door. She looked frightfully at the door then back to the babies room.

"I'll be fine mother." Harrison said. She nodded once, kissed his head and strode away.

Harrison opened the door to revel Severus Snape looking down at him.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Snape scowled as he and Harrison entered Gringgots, the Wizarding Bank. Snape took Harrison into a back room and waited five minutes before a goblin who introduced himself as Griphock laid a dagger and parchment before the boy.

"Prick your finger and let the blood fall onto the parchment." the goblin said in a low horse voice. Harrison looked skeptic but did as he was told, mere seconds later and words began to form.

BORN NAME- HARRY JAMES POTTER - HALFBLOOD

ADOPTED NAME - PRINCE HARRISON OF YORK

FATHER-JAMES CHARLUS POTTER - PUREBLOOD

MOTHER- LILLY MARIE POTTER (nee Evans) - MUGGLE BLOOD

ADOPTED MOTHER - DUCHESS SARAH OF YORK (nee Ferguson) - MUGGLE

ADOPTED FATHER - PRINCE ANDREW OF YORK - MUGGLE

GODFATHER - SIRIUS BLACK

HEIR TO :

THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF POTER (BIRTH)

THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBAL HOUSE OF BLACK (RIGHT)

SIXTH IN LINE FOR THE THROWN (ADOPTIVE RIGHT)

Harrison looked down at the parchment in wonder.

"How does it work?" He asked. When no one responded he looked up to see both the goblin and the professors eyes fixed on the parchment.

"Um? Sir?" then louder "SIR!" Severus jumped and shook his head.

"Um, well… we should be getting you some money to purchase your belongings." Snapee said his eyes still not leaving the sheet of paper.

"My mother gave me money before I had left." He said wondering why the professor had yet to look up.

"No you'll need wizening money, I believe it is good for you to keep your muggle money separate for now." He finally drew his eyes away.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Harrison's pockets were full of the strange gold coins called 'galleons' as he entered a store called 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.'

An aristocratic boy with white blonde hair stood being fitted for robes.

"Hogwarts?" A women he assumed was Madam Malkin asked. He nodded and prepared to speak with boy who appeared to be roughly his age.

"I'm Draco Malfoy" the boy drawled and held out a hand, Harrison smirked and grasped it.

"Prince Harrison of York" he replied.

Malfoy frowned slightly.

"What is your surname?" he asked.

"I haven't one. The royal line strictly uses first names." He said the proudly.

"As in the muggle royal line?" He looked somewhere between discussed and impressed. "You're muggle born then?"

"Muggle born?" Harrison questioned unsure. "As in muggle raised or actually born from?"

Draco raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Is there a difference?" He questioned.

"Quite. My mother is Duchess Sarah of york and my father is Prince Andrew of york." He stated these titles proudly. "However my biological mothers name was Lilly Potter and my fathers was James Potter." He said the last two unsure.

"You're Harry Potter?!" Draco Malfoy seemed to be doing a rather impressive imitation of a fish.

"I suppose that is my birth name but I much prefer Harrison." He wondered what was so impressive about his given name, surly his adopted name was much more impressive.

Draco Malfoy looked as if he wanted to say something else but before he could Madam Malkin spoke.

"All done" she said.

"Can I meet with you on the train to Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"That sounds lovely." Harrison smiled, he had just made his first friend.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Harrison was permitted to buy a pet from the magical menagerie, Snape waited outside as he 'couldn't stand the filthy smell.' That suited Harrison just fine as he made his way directly to the back of the shop.

Snape groaned as he saw the young boy come out of the shop with a snake draped over his shoulders. If he wasn't mistaken that creature would be sure to grow quiet a bit.

"You never seise to amaze me" he said dryly.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Harrison stepped into Olivander's Wand Shop with a glowering Professor Snape behind him.

" " came a raspy voice. Harrison glared at the man.

"I prefer Harrison if you don't mind" he said coldly, he was quite tired of everyone calling him 'Harry' and ' " thank you very much.

The wand maker did not at all appear deterred which Harrison couldn't help but glare at.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

It had taken them an hour and a half to find the perfect wand for Harrison. 11 inches Holly and Phoenix feather core. This was not why Harrison was glowing, Olivander had given him a cryptic message about his scare and some man 'he-who-must-not-be-named' it was codswallop in his opinion.

With much prompting from Snape he finally got the truth about his past.

"Vold-e-mort?" he laughed. "As in 'Flight of Death?' Oh please. This seems an inconsequential and circumstantial event. Are wizards a tad slow?" He scoffed.

For some reason Snape was smirking.

"My sentiments exactly."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

September first seem to come quickly and before he knew it he was kissing his mother and father goodbye and boarding the train. He wasn't in the compartment but ten minuets before a red headed boy looking quiet dirty pushed his way in.

"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." He said this around a mouthful of some sandwich.

"I highly doubt that." Harrison replied cooly.

"Wha'?" The redhead asked stupidly.

"I highly doubt that every compartment but this one is full to the brim with students." He was quiet annoyed. Instead of looking put out the redhead looked as if he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Alright, my brothers recognized you as Harry Potter and I wanted to meet you." He stared at Harrison scar.

"First of all, that is not my name. And secondly, I do not appreciate liers." If looks could kill the redhead would have been dead by now.

Just as Harrison was about to pull out his wand and attempt his first ever spell from the books he had read, the compartment door slid open again. Draco Malfoy swaggered in with two huge cronies behind him.

"What is scum like you doing here Weasley?" Malfoy sneered.

"None of your businesses Malfoy." The boy looked at Harrison as if thinking he would back him up. Harrison simply sneered as the two cronies cracked there knuckles evilly. The boy quickly retreated starring daggers at the group.

"Well that was interesting." Harrison snickered.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Harrison looked up at the castle with astonishment. His grandmothers house was a gorgeous palace in anyones eyes but this was something else entirely. Where his grandmothers home looked beautiful and large, this castle looked medieval and like something pulled right out of one of his Novels. He couldn't believe that this was meant to be home.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"POTTER, HARRY" the women who introduced herself as Professor McGonaggll called. Whispers broke out across the hall but no one came up to be sorted. She tried agin.

"POTTER, HARRY!"

"That's you" whispered Draco to Harrison.

"No, it is not" he answered back mutinously.

The headmaster stood from his seat and looked directly at Harrison.

"May I ask Mr. Potter why you are not going to be sorted?" He said this questioningly but Harrison could see the annoyance in his eyes.

"Are you referring to me sir? Because that is not my name." He would not tolerate being called that. A flash of annoyance appeared in the headmasters eyes but was covered quickly by an annoying twinkle.

"But Mister Potter it is." He said stubbornly.

"No it is not! That is the name I was given at birth, I wish to be called by my adoptive and legal name!" The headmaster bowed his head and realized he couldn't afford to make a scene. He nodded to McGonaggll in compliance.

"Prince Harrison of York" she called. More gasps and whispers occurred and he finally accepted the hat to put on his head.

"Well this is interesting." Came a voice from the hat. "This will be a challenge."

AN: I'll keep it short because I hate long AN's but I'd really appreciate a review. I promise I won't force them out of you but it'd be nice. ;P It won't happen until later but any paring ideas, house ideas, friends, bashing etc is very much appreciated.

Love ya,

me.


End file.
